The invention relates to a method and a system for introducing recesses in work piece surfaces to be machined, with the aid of at least one tool.
A method is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2010 025 403 A1 for the production of a friction coating for a friction clutch with a coating material compressed on a carrier sheet.